


A palace fit for my people

by UnagiBentoBox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angels, Devils, Homelessness, M/M, Sugaten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnagiBentoBox/pseuds/UnagiBentoBox
Summary: Sugawara Koushi is the Demon King, having slain many souls in his mortal years. But his responsibilities as a King, ruling over the wasteland known as Hell, has caused his heart to soften. Now all he wants is a safe place for his people, but the Angels deny him access to Heaven. Whatever will he do?(sorry my summaries are cringe)IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO BLOOD, KILLING, AND TORTURE, I ADVISE YOU SKIP THE FIRST CHAPTER. IT’S NOT SUPER IMPORTANT, SO SPEED TO CHAPTER 2.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori
Kudos: 1





	A palace fit for my people

Aikoka knocked on the door of the pawn shop. She was an antique enthusiast, and every week, she came to see whatever was for sale. Perhaps once every month she found something she liked.  
“Welcome! Please come in!” called a new voice.  
“Hi! Did Shichiya hire you?” Aiko asked.  
“Mm-hm! I’m Sugawara Koushi! Nice to meet you. Shichiya isn’t in right now, but I can help you with whatever.” the man smiled kindly. His round hazel eyes made Aiko instinctively trust him.  
“Oh, it’s alright, I’m just here to look at the items.”  
“I’m going to go to the back, since we’ve got some new stuff. You can come see it, if you want.” Sugawara offered.  
“Can I really? Thank you!” Aiko took Suga’s hand as he pulled her into the room.  
Suga watched as her face filled with dread, grinning. Aiko tried to pull her hand out of Suga’s grasp, but he simply squeezed it tighter.  
“All these dead bodies…” Aiko murmured. “You killed them, didn’t you? Shichiya, and all of his customers!” She reached into her pocket to grab her phone, but Sugawara was faster. He grabbed her arm, and twisted it harshly.  
She screamed.  
“Sh, sh, sh… you don’t want neighbors to come and discover what I’ve done, do you?” Sugawara smirked, twisting it even more.  
She inhaled sharply and gritted her teeth, holding back her desire to yelp.  
“Go to hell.” she spat. Sugawara’s smile dropped for the first time. He used one arm to pin Aiko to the wall, and with his other hand, he drew a sharp, gleaming knife.  
“I’m destined to go there, Aiko-chan. Might as well have some fun before I leave, wouldn’t you agree~?” His face was so close. Too close. He drove the knife into her leg slowly, covering her mouth with his hand to muffle the screams of pain.  
“I’ll carve up your body slowly. You made the mistake of trying to stop me.” Suga wrenched the knife out of his victim’s body and sliced off a finger.  
Two fingers.  
Five.  
Suga was the toddler in need of entertainment, and Aiko was the toy.  
“Just kill me.” Aiko said, her voice void of emotion.  
Sugawara Koushi clicked his tongue. “I want to play with you a little more, but I suppose it’ll be alright.” And with a final slash, Aiko was dead, and the back room of Shichiya’s pawn shop was officially a bloodbath, walls painted deep red…


End file.
